


Part Time Blues

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: The ninja all work exhausting part time jobs, but they make it a little easier to deal with together.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Part Time Blues

Kai hated his job, he hated it so much. He was the damn fire ninja! Now he was the equivalent of a party clown. 

And… well….kids are mean! He hated to admit he was starting to tear up as another kid hit him with a piñata stick. Everything hurt, they all wanted to play the bad guy, what ever happened to being the  _ good guy _ ?

As yet another kid bonked him on the head, Kai grit his teeth and reminded himself what they were doing this for - for Lloyd. He needed that apartment, he needed that dojo. 

And Kai would do anything for Lloyd. 

Even if it left him with a wounded ego and more, what was he meant to do? Hit a kid?

"A-alright guys, maybe we can cool it with the hitting?" He tried to plead, only to earn the wrath of the nearby mother. 

"I'm not paying you to complain!" She shrieked, Kai flinching back at her voice. God he wished Garmadon was back, at least that was something Kai knew how to deal with. 

"Sorry ma'am, I-  _ ow!"  _

With a huff of satisfaction, the woman went back to the snack table and Kai couldn't help but wonder why  _ these _ kids weren't sent to Darklys instead of Lloyd. 

-

Jay couldn't say it was all bad, all he did was deliver pizza! 

Though… pizza didn't have much to talk about, and customers never really wanted to chat with the weirdo on a scooter. 

After having practically never leaving his boyfriends sides over their time as ninja, it was suddenly very… lonely.

He missed talking, he missed Coles confused but interested smiles, he missed Zane's additions and suggestions to whacky ideas, heck, he even missed Kai's dumb jokes about how nerdy he was! 

Sure they had the nights together, but everyone just wanted to eat then go to bed. He couldn't blame him, he didn't want to do anything after work either, especially on days like this. 

"This isn't what I ordered." 

"Wha-" He startled, quick to dig out the receipt and look over it. 

"Y-Yes it is! You ordered a Hawaiian pizza and, and cherry cola." Jay stumbled, showing the piece of paper. 

"I did not! You must've got the order wrong." 

"It was an online order?" 

"Well I'm not paying for it!" 

And with that, the door slammed. Leaving Jay stunned before letting out a loud groan. 

"Boss's gonna kill me!" 

-

Zane enjoyed cooking, he did! He enjoyed experimenting with recipes and shooing his excited boyfriends out of the kitchen, scolding them for stealing some batter. 

He loved to bake, too! But that wasn't much of an option here. 

He was good at his work, don't get him wrong. He could serve up anything on the menu with perfect consistency. 

But after saving the world, seeing different lands and meals… cooking here felt boring. 

He didn't get to add his own flare, he didn't get to make something new. He knew each meal by memory, and while it felt good to cook for people and have them enjoy his cooking, it felt bland. 

He didn't feel like he was creating, he felt like it was just repeating the same thing over and over. Like… like a robot. Then when he gets home? He has to cook there, too! His days were full of cooking and cleaning and cooking and cleaning. 

Sure he could experiment with what little time he had in the evenings, but there was a point where even the nindroid got tired of slaving over a hot stove. And something inside him craved the ice that pulsed in his veins, the elemental powers in his core that influenced his very being. 

They all had a connection to their element, and Zane was feeling a deep ache as he felt like he was forgetting what snow even felt like. 

He wasn't, but memories can only be played so many times - and they simply don't have time to visit his home. 

-

Standing. That's all Cole ever did. 

Why did museums have guards anyway? No ones gonna steal this dusty old junk! Still, a job is a job. Even if it was just standing here all day. 

No music, no moving, no fun. He got scolded if he tried to stretch out his sore legs, told it was 'weirding out the patrons.' 

What patrons? No one even came here except for the occasional school trip! Even so, Cole just nodded and apologised. They needed the money. 

Shifting in place, he huffed a sigh through his nose - the annoyingly familiar feeling of concrete under his aching feet. 

He couldn't understand how a  _ non _ ninja could manage this, the lack of movement, of proper stretching, of proper  _ shoe support.  _ It left his entire body stiff and angry. Managing to subtly pop his back before looking down the staircase that led to the main road. 

There should be more plants, Cole had decided. A nice garden outside instead of worn old steps, it'd be nicer in his opinion. He missed the feeling of grass under his feet, the smell of the mountain up high and the silence of deep valleys. 

The city was never his favorite place, the sound of cars and sirens, birds and distant people. The hustle and bustle feeling disjointed and lonely, so many people yet Cole felt alone. 

Still, here he stood. In uncomfortable leather shoes that pinched him in all the wrong places, waiting for the hours to drag by till he could sit down and rest at home. 

-

The one good thing about their jobs was they all finished roughly around the same time, meaning all four would drag themselves through the door within minutes - today Kai was the first. 

"Ugh," He mumbled in greeting, feeling a nasty headache fighting against the painkillers he took, quick to land face down on the sofa with little more than a grunt. 

"Kai!" Lloyd whooped, running over and hopping on the ninjas back. His actions earning a pained groan. 

"Are we gonna train?" Lloyd asked hopefully, little fingers curling into Kai's shirt, desperate for some attention. 

"Please?" 

"Sorry buddy, Today was killer." Kai grimaced, Lloyd visibly deflating but crawling off his older brother. 

"Does it hurt?" Lloyd asked apologetically, earning a nod of spiky hair. 

"Okay, you can rest but tomorrow I'm kicking your butt!" Lloyd stated with a poke, Kai letting out a muffled chuckle. 

"Sure thing, greenbean."

Soon Cole was through the door, again a gruff noise in greeting. Ruffling Lloyds hair and quick to grab the small tub near the bathroom. 

Once filled with ice and water he was soon sitting with Kai's legs across his lap and feet dunked in water. 

"Training's a no from you too, huh?" Lloyd asked from over the armrest, Cole only giving him a guilty smile and nodding. 

After Lloyd ran off, the two boys enjoyed a comfortable silence - both too sore to move, a hand soon casually resting on Kai's lower back and trailing his thumb along the fabric. 

"Perv." Kai accused jokingly, though made no move to remove the hand. 

"It's your back," Cole countered. 

"Just ask to touch my butt," 

Huffing a laugh, Cole removed his hand. Kai lightly kneeing his side. 

"I never said move it."

They sat like that for a moment, Cole running his thumb along the sliver of skin that showed under the boys ridden up shirt. 

"I'm  _ home! _ " Jay's voice rung out like a banshee, ruining the momentary peace. 

Both boys grumbling their hellos as their lightning bug bounded into the room. Lloyd not even bothering to come ask for training this time, least he have his ear talked off. 

"Aw, rough day?" Jay asked, already straddling Kai's hips. 

"What're you doing," Kai mumbled, an annoyed edge to his voice before trailing off with a pleased hum. 

"Being a good boyfriend!" Jay's fingers pressed into Kai's back and began working out the knots in stiff muscles. Kai practically purring at the contact, soft, pleased noises escaping his throat as Jay massaged out the pain. 

"So like, today there was this total jerk, right?" Jay started, looking over his shoulder at Cole who hummed in acknowledgement, though it wasn't dismissive or absentmindedly. Jay could see that Cole was watching him with a warm smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes as Jay talked, holding onto every word. 

Jay continued to go on about everything and nothing, Cole adding comments when Jay took the time to breathe and Kai simply enjoying the pampering he received. Their final lover eventually coming through the front door - his face lighting up in a smile when he saw the three boys on the couch. 

"Hello, my loves." He greeted, managing to give each ninja a peck on the cheek, Even Kai's smooshed face, before simply sitting on the armrest, Kai having taken most of the room on the couch.

"Hard day?" He questioned with a sympathetic tone, hand gently trailing along Cole's shoulder. 

"For all of us!" Jay exclaimed, once more repeating his day for the nindroid who listened intently much to the blue ninjas delight. 

"And you Kai? Cole?" 

"Kids suck, feeling better though, thanks bluebell." Kai hummed, Jay glowing at the praise. 

"Feet hurt, gotta save up for some new shoes - the ones I have suck." Cole lamented, reaching up to hold Zanes hand and press a kiss to it. 

"I'm sure we can slip new shoes into our budget," Zane promised, eyes twinkling at the affection. 

"Though I suppose I should make dinner," He continued, expression falling at the idea of having to cook after cooking all day. 

"Hey now frosty," Kai interjected, Jay having now moved to sit in Cole's lap as Kai got up and cracked his back. 

"How about I make dinner tonight and you do some training with the kid." 

Lloyds head popping around the corner almost instantly at the mention. 

"Really!?" 

Though his excitement was quick to turn to disgust as Zane and Kai traded a kiss. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Zane mumbled, Lloyd making a gagging sound and causing the four lovebirds to laugh. 

"Come now, Lloyd. Let's begin with some basic stances, yes?" 

As Zane left through the door to the dojo, Kai stopped in the threshold of the kitchen. 

"Hey Cole?" Kai called out, glancing at the two cuddlers on the couch. 

"Yea?" 

"Would you like chocolate or vanilla cake for dessert?" 

"Kai did you know I love you so much?" 

"Chocolate it is," Kai giggled, feeling lighter both physically and mentally after such a short amount of time. 

"So Jay," Cole started, earning said boys attention. 

"Any new invention ideas?" 

"Oh man do I ever!" 

-

After a decent training session for Lloyd, dinner was served. All of them surrounding the table, Nya and Master Wu included, as Kai placed a simple meal of buttered chicken and rice upon the table. With naan bread of course. 

A cheerful dinner followed by a sweet chocolate cake that Cole ate more of than he'd ever admit, the day's events began to weigh down on the team. 

Zane ushering each to have a shower and change into PJs before letting anyone wind down for the night, least they end up falling asleep sweaty - he was NOT changing the bedsheets again! 

Soon everyone was collected on or around the couch, Jay and Nya chatted idly about repairs needing to be made with Zane helping note down what expenses will need to be covered while the TV news crackled about this and that. 

Lloyds head soon starting to dip and rise with droopy eyes as he pressed closer to Kai, practically leeching his brother's warmth and trying to hide a yawn in the ninjas shirt. 

"Think it's bedtime little buddy," Kai mumbled gently, ignoring Lloyds annoyed whine and carefully picking up the green clad boy who practically fell asleep in his arms. Carrying Lloyd to his room and taking his time to tuck the blonde in before making his way out, being sure to leave the door open a sliver and the hallway light on. 

When he returned, Nya had already bid goodnight, so he simply joined his boyfriends on the couch. 

All pressing together, giddy despite exhaustion. 

It was a Friday night, meaning they had a weekend to enjoy. Trading gentle kisses and sweet words as the moon crawled higher and higher into the sky. Jay still managing to grasp things to chatter away about and earn the lovestruck grins of the other three. 

Cole and Kai were of course the first to start nodding off, Cole leaning heavily against the nindroid as their eyelids fought to stay open. 

"I think it's time to retire," Zane whispered, flicking off the TV and gently shaking the two. 

"Come now, our bed must be more comfy." 

"Don't care 's long as y' guys 'r here…" Cole grumbled back, stifling a yawn before getting up despite his argument. He did very much prefer their bed. 

It was a slow, quiet walk. Zane practically carrying their sleepy bear and Jay doing the same for a firey kitten. 

Crawling into their large bed, which was just four beds moved to sit together, the two boys naturally found themselves comfortable curling around each other.

Cole and Kai barely managing a goodnight kiss before they were curled up and snoring. Jay and Zane taking a moment to admire them, trading their own soft kisses and giggles over their stupid, cute boyfriends. 

With Jay crawling between the two and Zane pressing up against Coles back, they were quick to settle as well. Kai nuzzling into Jay in his sleep and Jay pressing his face into Cole's shirt. 

It was a sweet sight, all three cuddled together. Fitting like pieces of a puzzle… Zanes puzzle. 

Taking a mental picture, Zane sighed dreamily before clicking off the light and joining the pile of limbs. 

Their jobs were hard, but as long as they were together they could make it through anything. 


End file.
